


Raging Hormones

by Mizuki_San



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuki_San/pseuds/Mizuki_San
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody just needed to get laid. Too bad that many of them are virgins, who don't know anything at all about love or sex, nor how to kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!! 
> 
> (If you have seen this on Fanfiction.net, it is the same story and I am its author on both sites!) 
> 
> Majority of this story will take place within the few months before they graduate! Letting you all know, this has VERY little to do with the main story plot! Now, I wanted to make a fan fiction that will make the audience at least smile or laugh because I think we all need a humorous and lighthearted story when it comes to Shingeki no Kyojin. Also, I am up-to-date only for the anime. I do not know what happens beyond as I haven't read the Manga. But anyway, since this is a lighthearted story, it will focus on the love lives and tiny adventures of Shingeki no Kyojin. Annie will be a part of this story, and including Marco. Once again, I am not sticking to the main events from the anime. 
> 
> In addition, there will be a TONS of crack pairings in this story. Just look at the summary. It says so itself. Although there will be tons of crack pairings, the ones that I know for sure will happen and be CANON in this will be EREN/MIKASA. Now, for the crack pairings, all I have to say is, BASICALLY, IT'S ANYONE'S GAME. There will also be some other pairings that I like because of the friendship between the two characters or if they look like cool bros, BUT I will write moments where it can be canon in this story. I won't say who it is. Just by reading it, perhaps you can tell!

# Raging Hormones

* * *

 

# CHAPTER ONE

* * *

 

Fighting Titans was a stressful life that many wouldn't live through. Many would die right out of training, and many would become scarred from the experiences they went through that only soldiers like them would understand. Comrades, lovers, friends, acquaintances, and role models ripped apart and eaten by monsters the world centuries before them couldn't even imagine. It was hell in this world. In this time, it was rare to see a soldier live through his or her life until he or she is of old age. No one lives for that long. So, one of the things that life could offer is right at this moment is when they are still able to run and laugh with one another without missing a limb or taking their last breath. 

"This bread has mold! ... Still eating it."

"Hey, man. Why is your groin look bigger than it was twenty minutes ago?"

"...I'm hiding food in my pants. Don't tell anyone. Wait, why were you looking there in the first place?"

"I, uh, um... Hey, look! There is more food being served!"

"WHO STOLE MY BRA?"

"Alright, someone tell me. How many more wrinkles can fit on Shadis' face before we graduate in a few months?" 

"I wonder what would happen if I aim my 3DMG at someone's ass during training."

"Did you and Hannah...you know...do it? You know...hold hands yet?"

These are the moments people should cherish. These tiny conversations of life, even to the most ridiculous ones, hold a dear memory to every person. Sometimes, a person remembers the tiniest of things although it won't mean as much until it is gone. Though the world these people are living in is a nightmare, it doesn't mean it can stop them from living their lives to the fullest. 

With the room bursting with life, as all the other trainees bonded, towards the back was a boy staring at everyone. He observed how lively the place was before him. It was like the Titans never existed in this world, that they were free from the prison of the walls. He couldn't wait to get out there and join the Survey Corps. Though his mom tried to change his mind from joining before she died, he wanted to contribute to humanity. But also, he and along with Armin, had a strong desire to see what was beyond these walls and above all, he wanted to fulfill a promise he made to himself: to wipe out the Titans' existence from the world. 

"Eren," he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Eren." 

Realizing that there was a soup placed in front of him, his emerald eyes tracked the hand that was on his shoulder and met with grey ones. 

"Eat."

"Mikasa, can you stop telling me what to do?"

"Eren, it is almost time to go out and train. You need to eat-"

"Fine!" Grabbing the bowl, he poured the soup down his throat. That is, until he realized his soup was hot. 

"Eren!"

"Wow, Jäger. How will you be able to survive the Survey Corps with that brain of yours?"

"Jean, don't," Marco pleaded. 

* * *

 

"I don't understand why she is always with him," he mumbled, stomping each step into the ground to relief the anger inside of him. 

Marco scratched the back of his head. "Well, they're family, right?"

"Yeah, but does family really have to act like that?!" 

"You mean, feeding each other?"

"Marco, they go beyond feeding each other." 

The taller of the two's eyes widen. Flustered, it slowly registered to him. "You mean..."

Leaning closer and eyeing anyone around so no one would hear them, Jean whispered, "Yes. That fucking little shit!"

With the redness growing upon his freckled cheeks, Marco began to feel a bit flabbergasted. Like everybody in his class, he always wondered what it would be like to experience a romantic relationship. With no experience, as he thought of himself as a virgin everywhere. Literally everywhere. From his manhood, chest, lips, cheeks, and even hands, he hadn't had a girl go up to him and do anything so sensual to him. But with the thought that Mikasa had possibly done those things with Eren made him feel a bit bothered and hot. 

Fixing his collar, his neck began to have some sweat. 

"Marco, you're sweating more than Bertholdt," Jean pointed out. 

"W-What do you mean?"

The copper-brunette's face almost dropped. "Wait, don't tell me." 

"Jean, what a-are you talking about?"

Leaning closer even more, Jean eyed him. 

"You're getting too close! W-What's going on?! Jean!" Marco breathed out. 

"Do you like Mikasa?"

Marco was about to drop dead right there on the ground. He couldn't believe his best friend accused of him liking Mikasa! He absolutely knew how infatuated Jean was with the black-haired beauty, so he knew she was off-limits. 

"W-What?! No! Of course not!" he proclaimed. 

It seemed his best friend didn't know what keeping personal space between others meant. He was practically invading his space that from far away, the two looked like they were getting intimate with one another. As Jean leaned even closer, leaving only a few centimeters separation from each other, Marco could feel his breath. "Oh, really? Then why are you sweating and blushing? You weren't doing that before I told you all this stuff about Mikasa."

"JEAN, CAN YOU BACK OFF?" Marco snapped, as he shoved him away. 

"Tell me!" Jean confronted, as he moved closer again. 

"I-I, no, it's too embarrassing," the teenager mumbled. 

They remained quiet for a few seconds. Although Jean wasn't used to seeing Marco be so worked up, as it would be the other way around, he decided to at least deal with his friend about what was bothering him. 

"Hey, Marco. I, uh," Jean wasn't used to being on this end. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Sighing, as his hand laid upon his hand, Marco blushed. "I...I just want to know what it is like not being such a virgin with everything." 

There was a good amount of silence between the two. 

Marco didn't dare look at his friend. He knew Jean was going to laugh in a matter of seconds. He and a feeling that his friend was already at least experienced with something to do with the other sex. He wasn't going to deny it, but Jean was attractive so he knew that at least one girl would go up to him and try to make a move. The freckled boy felt like such a loser compared to Jean. 

"Me too." 

 _Wait, what?_ Marco's head spun so quickly to look at Jean that he almost felt himself getting whiplash. But once he saw the facial expression on Jean's face, his friend was blushing madly while avoiding his gaze. "Jean?"

"Don't tell anyone."

"...Deal."

"Good... Because I want Mikasa to be my first in everything."

"Ah, um. Okay. Wait, does that mean Mikasa isn't a virgin?"

"Please don't remind me. I knows he isn't a hand virgin."

"..."

"..."

"I...I...In what ways do you mean?"

"Marco, you're blushing again."

"Jean, stop."

"And what I mean by hand virgin, I saw her hold the bastard's hand."

"..."

"Marco, stop fidgeting with your collar. It's distracting."

"S-Sorry." 

* * *

 

Eren rushed towards the training grounds, embarrassed with the fact that Mikasa had to clean up after him. He tried to stop her, but she kept on persisting to wipe up the mess. He couldn't understand why she always had to take care of him. It was supposed to be the other way around, and yet, he ends up as the damsel in distress. 

Running his hands through his hair in frustration, he heard a voice from behind him. "Eren!"

Turning around, he spotted Reiner jogging towards him with a big smile plastered on his face. "Reiner?"

"Hey! Are you ready to train hand-to-hand again?"

"Yeah."

Reiner observed him. "You're a bit off today. Are you okay?"

Stopping in his tracks, Eren huffed. "Can...Can you not tell anyone this, Reiner?'

"Yeah, sure. What's wrong?"

"Mikasa."

"Okay."

"...Okay?"

"Well, just saying 'Mikasa' doesn't give me the full details, Eren," Reiner pointed out. He saw Eren slightly opening his mouth, but then he saw the hesitation in him. But he saw as clear as day a small flushed color on Eren's cheeks.

Frustrated, Eren crossed his arms. "She treats me as if I am a princess!"

"Aw, that's cute," Reiner winked. 

"Reiner!"

"What?"

"It's not!"

"Yeah, it is."

"Why?!"

"Because it is!"

"THAT DOESN'T EXPLAIN ANYTHING!"

"Look, right at this moment, Eren, you and Mikasa are the example of what it is like getting it on."

Silence. 

"What the actual fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Unlike you and Franz, none of us guys don't have anything going on for us so far. And honestly, I think that your interaction with Mikasa is cute."

"Reiner, please stop saying cute. It's just weird hearing you say it, especially from someone like," Eren pointed up and down at Reiner's body, "...like you."

"..."

Realizing what Reiner was going to do, Eren's eyes widened. "Reiner, don't! Don't you-"

"Cute."

"Stop!"

"Cute!"

Walking away from the muscular boy, Eren grunted. "That's it. I'm going to the training grounds without you."

"Hey, Eren, come on!" Reiner called out, as he caught up to him.

"Then stop saying that and take this conversation seriously!"

"Fine, fine," Reiner sighed, lifting up his hands in defeat. "But I am serious though."

"What do you mean?"

"You and Mikasa. Seriously, Eren. How did you make your own adopted sister have a thing for-"

"It's not like that! It's complicated, Reiner," he huffed. 

"But still though. How?"

Eren glared. "There's nothing going on! Why the hell do you want to know so badly?!"

"Eren, look at me. I am a full-grown ass teenager with raging hormones, and I haven't even kissed a girl-," Reiner's eyes widened in shock and he instantly shut his mouth. His face began to become a whole shade of red as he froze in his place. Eren didn't know what to say either. He was just as shock as Reiner realizing what he just revealed: he confessed something he wasn't supposed to. In all honesty, Eren couldn't believe what he heard. He would have fought that Reiner, of all people, would at least have his first kiss already, especially with a body built like that going on. All the guys in his class would sometimes envy Reiner's built, as it would attract many of their female, and even to some male, classmates. 

But the words, 'I haven't kissed a girl,' were a whole new level of embarrassing secrets that brought down the level of Reiner's superiority over the rest of the guys in the 104th Trainees Squad. 

They didn't know how long they stood there, as other trainees passed by them. But the two still remained in eye contact, waiting for the other to speak up. But neither of them spoke, causing a long awkward silent staring contest between the two. 

Finally, Reiner spoke up. "I...I have to go. See you at the training grounds."

Eren noticed how fast Reiner was walking away from him, but it didn't stop the German from his own curiosity. "Reiner, wait!"

He didn't even turn nor stop to look at him. "I said I will see you at the training grounds, Eren!"

"Reiner!"

"No, Eren!"

"REINER!"

"Shut it!"

"Do you want me to scream to the world what you just told me?!"

Reiner immediately turned around and grabbed him. "Don't you dare, Eren. I will put these muscles to good use if you don't keep your mouth shut. Just please, don't tell anyone."

"Reiner, I won't!" 

"Good. Now only you and Bertl know."

"I understand how you feel though."

Reiner's face lightened up. "You mean, you also have these urges just to grab the closest girl near you and take her right then and-"

"Reiner!"

"What?!"

"No, not that! I," flushed, Eren looked away. "...I also didn't have my first kiss yet."

"..."

"..."

Grabbing the sides of Eren's cheeks, Reiner stared into his eyes and leaned close enough for only him to hear his next words. "We need to have our first kiss. Now."

Eren couldn't register what Reiner just said to him. All he could see in his field of vision was Reiner's intense stare. Before Reiner could do anything to him, he pushed him away, as the brunette stumbled back, feeling his stomach drop to the ground. "Wait, are you implying we should kiss?!"

"What? No! Where did you get that idea?"

"You grabbed my face and said those weird stuff right now!"

"But it's true!"

"That you want to kiss me?!"

"Eren, hey. Calm down. People are starting to look at us."

"Then who are you implying to?!"

"Well, I already know Mikasa is going to be yours-"

"What?! I don't even-"

"But I don't know who mine should be..." Reiner interrupted. He soon became consumed with his thoughts, as he contemplated about who should his first kiss should be. Eren let out a frustrated sigh and was about to say something until one of the instructors appeared behind them. 

"TRAINEES. GET TO THE TRAINING GROUNDS NOW!" one of the instructors commanded the two. "Do you want to run laps until dinner?!"

Saluting to him, both of the boys replied, "No, sir!"

"Good! Now get going!"

"Roger!"

* * *

 

He couldn't stand the tension. He couldn't stand it at all. He was between two people, who were engaged with some kind of battle next to him. They were fighting about something over a boy, which he couldn't understand the gist of it. But all he knew was that the two girls near him were in a serious cat fight, as they pulled each other's hairs, and tried to claw each other's eyes out. One of the girls screamed something like, "He's mine!", while the other girl laughed at that remark.

It made him sweat a bit though. Everyone was getting worked up with attracting either guys or girls. Three years ago, it wasn't like this. They were all innocent children that wanted to be friends with one another, but now it was the fight to see who gets who. There was too much tension now between people, which made the atmosphere too hot to breathe in.

"Bertholdt! You're sweating again! Ugh, I got some on me!" Connie whined.

"Oh, sorry, Connie."

"Sheesh. You gotta learn how to control your sweat. You can't get a girl if you're dripping wet."

When Connie didn't get a response, he glanced at the giant next to him and saw a tiny blush form on his cheeks. Though he wouldn't admit it, even Bertholdt fell into the phase of what his other classmates were experiencing.

 _Oh, shit. He likes someone?! Well, this is interesting._ Smirking, Connie bumped his arm against his. "You have a thing for someone, huh?"

He saw another sweat drop appearing.

Connie raised his eyebrows. "Who is it?"

Takking a step away from Connie, Bertholdt looked away and tried to walk faster than him.

"Bertholdt!" Connie called out. "Oi! Come here! You may be tall, but it doesn't mean you can outrun me!"

Bertholdt began to quicken his pace. Looking around to find Reiner, he couldn't spot the blond. But instead, he spotted someone else walking out of the boys' doom with his uniform on. From far away, he wasn't able to make out who it was. He didn't care, as he rushed towards the person. Maybe one of his classmates can get him out of his mess he was in with Connie.

As he got closer, the person became clearer to him. There, walking in his direction was a short blond with a bowl cut, and a slender built. And to his luck, Bertholdt didn't have to call out to Armin as the genius of the class spotted him and waved.

"Bertholdt! Do you want to walk with me to the training grounds?"

"Y-Yeah, sure!" he smiled. _I'm safe from-_

"You thought that you can outrun me?!" Connie gasped out.

 _No..._ Bertholdt frowned.

"Now tell me who you're crushing on!"

Armin gasped. "Bertholdt?!"

 _Connie, no..._ Bertholdt lowered his head and walked faster, as if he was sprinting towards the training grounds.

"Hey! Bertholdt! We aren't finished!" Connie chased after him while Armin stood there in confusion.

* * *

 

 

"Does anyone notice something different?"

"What do you mean?"

"The guys..."

"Why would I care about the guys? I'm not interested."

"Ymir! Listen to Sasha!"

"Krista, can we just leave now?"

"Sasha, what do you mean, different? Is something wrong?"

"Well, I'm not sure. But just observe, Mina! Something is a bit off."

"I can see it."

"Annie?"

"Me too."

"Mikasa?"

"Some of them look like they're trying to show off their fighting. Looks like shit, though."

"Are they being sloppy with their moves?"

"Do we have to continue this conversation?"

"Ymir!"

"Just look," Annie pointed out.

A few meters away were some of their male classmates flipping each other over and trying to smash one another to the ground. When some of them began to sweat, they untucked their shirts and began fanning themselves to feel the cold air. When they did that, their skin showed and they were a sight to see. Some of the girls tried to take a peak to see how defined they were and flushed at what they saw. While some of them didn't show off what they had, they were still something for the eyes.

In this light and when all of their masculinity was out, no matter what, each of them began to shed some light onto the girls.

"Connie has a nice neck..." Sasha admitted.

All the girls immediately turned to her.

"Sasha?" Mikasa touched her shoulder, but she didn't turn her attention at her. "Sasha?"

"He does..." Mina agreed.

Now the rest of the girls eyed at the girl with the two pigtails.

A few meters away was Connie with a low shirt that revealed so much of his neck and shoulders. Glistened with sweat and sun casting shadows on him, the shadows defined his slender neck and collarbones. Whenever scrunched up, his collarbones would pop out even more.

"Whoa..." Mina blushed. "He's...He's pretty cute too..."

Annie glanced to see who she was talking about, and although she remained with a stoic expression on her face, on the inside, she smirked. Mina was looking at Connie's fighting partner, horseface's best friend, the freckled sweetheart of the class, Marco Bodt.

Clueless to the amount of female attention directed towards him, Marco was panting hard as his fighting partner, Connie, was on his knees trying to stand again. While Connie struggled to get up, Marco bent down a bit to relax his hands on his knees. Once he did, he was really clueless to the fact that his ass was directly facing the female group behind him.

"Damn," Ymir raised her eyebrows. "Well, that's..." She scratched the back of her neck. "Unexpected."

"I, oh...oh...I...oh no," Sasha lifted up her shirt to cover the blush that appeared on her face.

"He's really cute..." Mina gasped.

Annie shrugged, but she still had her gaze on him.

While Mikasa turned away, Krista blushed heavily, and glanced over her shoulder to see something else.

When she did, she couldn't help but be red as a tomato, as she saw a drenched shirt be wrapped so lovingly around the most muscular teenager of the class. Not only that, even the boy with the intense emerald eyes had his shirt untucked, revealing a sneak peek of his abs whenever he moved. Becoming entranced by them, Krista breathed out, "He's not the only one that is attractive..."

Ymir's eye twitched. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I never noticed how handsome Reiner is..." she blushed.

Ymir wanted to rip her eyes out. Scratch that. She wanted to rip Reiner's reason to being a man at this moment.

All the other girls who had their eyes Connie and Marco turned around to see Reiner and Eren battling it out with each other. As Eren dodged him and bent down to land an uppercut, his shirt lifted up to his chest while Reiner jumped back to avoid the punch. Once he did, Reiner fixed his posture and stood up straight, his chest sticking out.

"Reiner's pecks look like a nice pair of hard, stale bread..." Sasha whispered.

Everyone silently looked at her.

Sasha paled. "Oh my god, please don't tell me I admitted that out loud."

The silence continued.

The color on Sasha's face disappeared even more.

"Mikasa, tell me, how many times did you see Eren like this?" Mina interrupted, as she kept admiring the two boys in front of them.

Grasping the top of her scarf, she lifted it midway of her cheeks to cover the intense blush that was taking over her pale complexion. "M-Mina!"

"Knew it," Ymir smirked. "She has a thing for angry boy."

Mikasa glared. "It's not like that."

"Then why are you staring at him still?"

"I was looking at Reiner," lying through her teeth.

"No, you weren't, Ackerman," Annie stated.

Mikasa's head snapped towards her. "Yes, I was."

As the two remained in eye contact for the next couple of minutes, the other girls were just admiring what was present around them, although Ymir wasn't too into it compared to everyone else. The tallest of the girls groaned to the excessive amount of them ogling at the boys' bodies. She wasn't too much impressed with what was going on, but the annoyance of hearing Krista admiring some of them, especially Reiner, was getting on her nerves.

Observing him, she wanted to stick out her tongue. True that Reiner had a nice body, but it doesn't mean he should be praised for it and appreciated by many of the girls. Perhaps, when they get back to training, Ymir would show a bit of skin that Krista would be impressed. But at this moment, she couldn't raise her shirt out of nowhere and show everyone what she had in store.

Looking around, Ymir wanted to get Krista away from Reiner's shining moment, so she chose another group of boys fighting.

"Hey, look. They don't seem half bad," Ymir felt like throwing up, but she had to do it. Anything to get Krista to shut up about Reiner.

Stunned by her comment since nobody expected her to bring up anything about the other boys, all the girls looked where Ymir pointed at. Once they tracked down what she was referring to, Ymir hoped that it would at least get Krista to shut up about Reiner.

There, who had their full attention was Bertholdt holding Jean from behind. The tallest of the boys in the 104th Trainees Squad had his arms underneath Jean's and held him up in the air. Jean started to curse out a storm when he noticed that he was floating, which caused him to trash his legs around. While in that position, Jean's shirt rode up.

In the sun's rays, the light shone upon his nicely formed lower abs. While he moved, his lower abdomen twisted in a way that highlighted the muscle he gained during training after all these years.

Annie raised her eyebrows.

Mikasa had a slight blush.

Mina began to play with the end of her belt and looked away only to be stunned by Sasha's expression. "Sasha? Are you okay?"

"Mmhmm..." Sasha hummed.

"No, you're not! Your nose is bleeding!" Krista rushed towards her, lifted up her head, and pinched Sasha's nose to prevent the bleeding.

"Mmhmmmmm..."

While Mina and Krista took care of Sasha's situation, Ymir rolled her eyes at the attention directed towards Jean. But then, she couldn't help but notice the arms that held him from behind. It dawned on her that Bertholdt had taken off his jacket, leaving him only in his dark undershirt. He didn't have much coverage, as his sleeves stopped two inches passed his broad shoulders. When he held Jean back, his arms flexed in a way that truly showed how easy it was for Bertholdt to lift.

"Damn," Ymir breathed out.

"I wouldn't mind being held in those arms," Sasha whispered.

Ymir's eye shot to the girl next to her. But what stunned her some more was that all the girls had their eyes on Bertholdt too, the man who barely spoke up a word to majority of the group.

"Sasha, you're bleeding again!" Krista noted and rushed towards her. But then she noticed Mina. "Mina, not you too!"

Ymir then looked at Annie, who was good at concealing her feelings up until now. Just a few inches away, she could tell that Annie was very flushed seeing one of her male comrades flexing, and boy, it was a sight to see. One of the toughest girls in their squad was now vulnerable and blushing at the beautiful view of Bertholdt Fubar, who was absolutely clueless to everything that was happening around him.

"Annie, I bet you want to tap that," Ymir commented.

Never in her life she had seen Annie move so fast. But also, never has Ymir seen her eyes meet the ground so fast in her life.

"Ymir!" Krista called out. Holding the noses of Sasha and Mina, Krista motioned for the two girls to move along with her to get closer to Ymir.

"You bitch!" the freckled girl spat as she rose to fight against Annie.

"H-Hey. I know I'm interrupting, but has anyone seen my jacket?" a male voice suddenly popped in.

All the girls immediately stopped dead in their positions and slowly turned to the voice. There in front of them was Armin Arlert. Without a jacket. His hair was damp, but slicked back...and without a jacket. With some of his top buttons missing...and still without a jacket.

"Armin?" Annie's breath hitched, as she lowered her fists.

"Annie! Have you seen it?" Armin smiled, as he moved closer to her.

When he got in a close space among the girls, they all started to notice his big, blue eyes and his structures. With that bowl cut hairstyle, his facial features covered what was hidden underneath. But there, it was all exposed to everyone to see. Everything was at his glory. From his small, tender neck to his jaw line to his red cheeks.

Nobody was prepared for this.

Not at all.

"Armin, I think I saw it there," Mikasa pointed out. She noticed the eyes directly towards her childhood friend, and she wasn't quite she if some of them had good intentions. Probably innocent ones, but she couldn't take any chances. She cared for Armin's safety just as much as Eren's, and she wouldn't allow nasty hands clawing to him.

Looking towards where Mikasa said, Armin titled his head. "You mean behind the barracks? Why would it be all the way back there? I just left it on the ground because it got too hot. It should be around here somewhere-"

"Armin, I saw one of the instructors take it to the barracks. Your jacket is considered to be a hazardous item since it could injure someone. They could possibly trip over it," Mikasa explained.

Nodding, Armin said his thank you and left, not noticing all the girls' eyes on him. Although a genius, he didn't have a clue what many of them girls were thinking at that moment when he saw him in that light.

"I bet some of you want to corrupt that little boy," Ymir laughed.

Mikasa grasped Ymir's collar, but before she could do anything, Krista got a grip of both their hands.

"Hey! Stop!" Krista yelled at the top of her lungs. Never in her life she has been in such a crazy predicament between her group of friends. They were all fired up in many ways, and although she was flustered with the wonderful things around them, she couldn't take care of everybody, as she would hope to. She was just one person and she didn't possess the hands she needed to help her friends. It was just getting ridiculous.

All the girls had their attention to the petite girl while she heavily breathed. Once she calmed down, Krista continued. "What happened to us? We weren't like this before! What happened? Why are all of us suddenly feeling these things? Can we just settle this in a quieter and peaceful way? Can we admire them without causing such fight and have blood everywhere?"

"She is right," Annie said. Holding the eyes of the girls, she crossed her arms. "But only on some things." Looking at the tiny girl, Annie continued. "Krista, I don't know if you noticed, but look at everyone. The girls, as an example. They're changing. We're changing."

Krista stared. "I know they're changing, but us?"

"Krista, have you notice anything different during these past years? How everyone used to be? Don't you know how much hormones can change people's perspectives?"

"Aren't you talking up a storm," Ymir snarled, as she wiped off the remaining dirt on her face.

Annie remained unaffected by the comment. "But it is a part of growing up. People begin to see what they haven't seen before, and they're just starting to notice it because our brains now register what we couldn't when we were little."

Letting her words land on them, everyone was quiet until Instructor Shadis interrupted. "Alright, girls, it's time to show off what you got."

All the girls suddenly looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Do you think the guys are going to do the same what we did just now?" Sasha blushed.

"I believe so," Mikasa admitted.

"Why? Do you want to show off your body? Perhaps to angry little Jäger?" Ymir leaned in to her.

"Ymir, don't start," Mikasa clutched her fists.

"GIRLS!" Shadis yelled. "GET THE FUCK TO TRAINING NOW!"

As the girls shared one last look before departing, Shadis shouted to the boys. "ENOUGH! BREAK FOR YOU ALL!" _They all deserve it. Especially with this heat they're in. Hopefully some of them will still be able to stand and learn from the girls._

But to Keith Shadis' demise, the boys were going to learn something else from the girls.

Hormones can do wonders on people.

* * *

 

Author's note: Anyway, hope you all enjoy! Leave a comment, kudo, or a bookmark, and stay tuned for Chapter Two! 


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, the boys...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thank so much for all the support for this! Keep it up!

The guys were beat. They couldn't feel their arms, legs, nor their stomachs anymore, as they trained for almost two hours straight under the intense rays from the sun. Dripping with sweat and panting loudly, many of the male classmates sat down or flocked towards their friend groups to catch their breath and to socialize. Some of them asked questions such as, "Could you smell me from far away?" and "Were you holding back?" to some other things that were sort of suggestive. For example, "Man, your biceps are so defined", "You actually smell nice when you sweat", to even ones such as, "Keep your shirt off more often. I need inspiration."

But many guys joked around and laughed at almost all the questions and comments they got from each other, and tried to relax while they watched the girls fight with one another.

Then, new questions and comments soon arise.

Many had said to one another things along the lines of "Damn, she is hot!", "Keep that shirt off!", to "Now, THAT'S inspiration." On that day, all the guys had a new revelation they discovered while observing their fellow female classmates training heavily in the heat.

And among the guys in the 104th Trainee Squad, were _them_.

"Hey guys..."

"What is it, Connie?"

"...When...When did the girls get suddenly hot?"

"Hot?"

"W-Wait, what?"

"Well, the sun's above them and it's really hot right now-"

"Eren, I don't think Connie was talking about their body temperature."

"Really, Armin?"

"Connie, just get to the point!"

"Nevermind, maybe it's just the heat getting to my-"

"CONNIE!"

"Alright! Just, ugh! JUST LOOK!" he lifted up his finger and pointed to what was in front of him.

All of their eyes traced towards where Connie directed them to, and there in their presence was a bunch of beautiful beings shining in the light, as each of their muscles contracted whenever they moved. With wide eyes and mouths slightly opened, none of the guys had said a word since Connie suggested for them to look. They all stood there, stunned, watching the scene before them unfold. Not only were the girls glistening with sweat, the boys didn't mind that at all. With many of them wearing white shirts, the guys realized that the girls' shirts weren't as thick as they thought it would be, as it allowed them to see what was underneath.

Even though some other girls weren't wearing white shirts, the ones who wore darker clothing had to unbutton some of their shirts to let some air in. Others untucked theirs, lifted it up above their lower abdomen, and tied the ends together. Though it was for them to cool off, it showed what they had in store for others to see.

"Shit..." someone gasped. All the guys glanced to whoever broke the silence between them, and saw Jean just in disbelief. He had the same look on his eyes when he first saw Mikasa: the widen eyes, eyebrows lifted, his mouth opening slightly, and with a blush slowly consuming his face.

"Jean?" Marco tapped his shoulder. "Hey, Jean. Jean!"

"Marco, come on. You gotta get his attention," Reiner suggested.

He sighed. "He is probably is looking at Mik-"

Grabbing Marco's chin, Jean directed his face towards what he was looking at, and to his surprise, his friend wasn't looking at Mikasa. Instead, he had his full attention on the girl, who was known to at least ripping a fart in the cafeteria. The one and only, Sasha Braus.

"Is this real?" Marco whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, a blush soon forming among his freckled cheeks.

Curious, all the guys looked to where the two had their eyes set on, and many of them almost drop dead. To many of their surprise, they would think that Sasha wouldn't have that much of a body because of her constant eating, but they were proven wrong. Although she ate, her body fat was just enough to provide her a nice pear shape that gave her curves. In addition, she was toned, as she had pair of abs showing a bit since she tied the ends of her button-up shirt into a knot.

Connie blinked. "Sasha?!" _How could I NOT seen this before?_

Although Sasha wasn't the typical pretty girl type, she had her own definition of beauty that none of the guys couldn't exactly explain. While she was fighting, she was hoping all over the place, but somehow maintained her energy.

"Wow," Bertholdt whispered to himself. "She might be fun to spend time with..." He began to scratch the back of his head.

Reiner smirked at the attention direction towards Sasha. "I call dibs on her."

Most of the guys' heads snapped.

"That's not fair, Reiner!" Eren yelled.

"Oh, hell no! I'm best friends with her!" Connie spat.

"Hey, Connie," Jean gave him a sly grin. "Since you're best friends with her, how come you two aren't dating yet? Are you," he leaned closer. "Friend zoned?"

Connie gasped and gritted his teeth. "Fuck you!"

"Maybe I don't have to be a hand virgin anymore with her."

Silence.

A chorus of "What?"'s were heard.

Unfortunately, only Jean knew what Marco was talking about, as he meant holding Sasha's hand. To the other guys, many took it the wrong way.

"I see that someone's been hiding his 'innocence' for some time, huh ?!" Connie slapped his back.

Marco's eyes widen. _Oh no...Why did I say that out loud?! Why did I even think that?!_ "I...I..uh..." His immediately had to think of a way out of this. Looking at the girl who Sasha was fighting, he pointed at her. "Look at her! She's..." he almost lost his breathe when he finally got a good look at her. "Beautiful..."

Jean lifted up an eyebrow. "Marco? Oi! Marco! Hey!"

It was now Marco's turn to grab his friend's chin and turn it towards the view. Jean's eyes widen at what he saw. Although he didn't really talk to her as much, he knew her because she was known to be the only girl to be close to Annie Leonhart, Mina Carolina.

The rest of the boys followed suit and had their eyes laid upon the girl sparing against Sasha. With some of her buttons missing at the ends of her shirt, it showed off to the boys that Mina was petite. She barely had any fat on her body, and with a small frame, she didn't have much muscle compared to Sasha. However, she had a nice flat stomach that made the guys wonder what would it be like to wrap their arms around her.

Connie murmured, "Thomas, watch out, because I'm not the only one going for that..."

"Mina could fit in my arms..." Armin beamed.

Reiner smirked. "I bet she would love to be in my arms."

"She would be crushed in your arms," Jean spat.

"Guys, stop looking at her!" Marco pleaded.

"What? So you can have her all to yourself? Fuck that!" Connie yelled.

"It's disrespectful to look at girls like that, Connie! So stop!" Marco argued.

"Aren't you a hypocrite," Connie smirked. "You weren't doing that with Sasha!"

Marco blushed. "I-I.."

Jean soon got into the picture. "Connie, shut the hell up and go jack off somewhere far away from here!"

In the mist of Connie trying to grab a hold on Marco's collar, although he was too short to even grab it, Armin immediately thought of something to prevent the fight to becoming even worse since Jean grabbed a hold on Connie's neck.

"Hey!" Armin shouted, pointing at the another pair fighting at the opposite direction of Sasha and Mina, "I wish I could hopefully be strong as," Armin swallowed at what he saw, "...them..."

At first, it was supposed to be a distraction for all the guys so it would stop the fights, but Armin soon became entraced by the women he pointed to. His eyes slowly widen, as his pupils dilated by the women fighting against each other. He watched their bodies flowing with ease whenever they dodged each other's attacks. Dripping with sweat and one of their shirts tied around her waist, while the other just completely took off her hoodie, they still were so beautiful in his eyes.

But here he was, admiring their ripped bodies moving effortlessly, as the muscles on their bodies clenched.

"Fucking hell..." Connie gasped. "I'm not even as fit as that..."

He was right. None of the boys were prepared to see Mikasa and Annie in almost all of their glory. Both girls had taken off their tops, revealing what was hiding underneath their jackets and shirts. Mikasa had her jacket and shirt wrapped around her hourglass figure, leaving her only with a black tank top that stopped inches below her breasts. With not that much clothes hiding what she had, her toned six-pack abs were finally free and touching the cool air. Whenever Mikasa got a hold on Annie or even lifted up her arms in protection, her biceps flexed and all the boys' eyes went wide.

Armin couldn't believe what he was seeing. Mikasa was one of his childhood best friends, strong, caring, and something he could find comfort to, but all those innocent thoughts of her were almost sent out the window at this view. He knew he couldn't see Mikasa the same way again.

But his predicament was nothing compared to Eren Jäger. In this moment, Eren was struggling so badly at the sight of his sister. _No, adoptive sister. No, we technically didn't adopt her. She just lives with us. So she is my friend. No, she is more than just a friend. What. No. Wait. No, is she my...What the hell am I thinking? Why this all of a sudden?!_

Eren couldn't even see Mikasa in the same light anymore. It was far worse than Armin's 'innocent' thoughts. Since she was always covered with clothing, even back when they were little kids, the most skin he saw from her was her arms, ankles, hands, and face. But now, the only clothing that was on her was the tight, black tank top, her white pants and boots, and the red scarf he gave her. In that moment, for some odd reason, Eren soon became completely jealous of the red scarf that was so lovingly wrapped around Mikasa's neck. He wanted to be that close to her, but he couldn't piece what he was thinking all together.

_What am I doing?! Come on! This is Mikasa! Stop! STOP!_ Too late. Eren could only stare at the beautiful Oriental in front of him. That is, until he felt a fist colliding against his right cheek.

"Why the hell are you staring at her?!"

_Damn you, Jean.._. "I wasn't staring!"

Grasping parts of his shirt, Jean pulled Eren closer. "To hell with that! Why do you guys have to be so close?!"

"What do you mean?!"

"You know exactly what I mean, you little shit!"

"Why the hell do you care?!"

"BECAUSE I JUST DO."

"LET GO OF MY SHIRT!"

"LET GO OF MIKASA!"

"YOU ASSHOLE!"

" _YOU'RE_ THE ASSHOLE!"

"I understand why you are so obsessed with Mikasa," Marco stated unintentionally.

Silence.

Marco's eyes widen. He slowly turned his head to see all eyes were on him. He didn't have time to process a way out of this situation, as he felt two hands taking a hold of his shirt and two faces leaning dangerously close to him.

"MARCO, WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Eren and Jean yelled.

_Why am I saying these things? This isn't like me at all!_ Today wasn't Marco's day. Not at all, indeed.

"GUYS! ENOUGH ABOUT MIKASA, CHECK OUT ANNIE!" Connie interrupted.

All heads turned to Connie then to the fighting beauty just a few meters away from them. They were all consumed looking at Mikasa that they just noticed how similar Annie was to her sparing partner. Not only they are almost equally matched while they fought against each other, Annie was just as beautiful as Mikasa was. Finally free from that baggy hoodie of hers that covered her body, almost all the guys' mouth dropped to the floor when their eyes set on her.

Similar to what Mikasa was wearing, she wore a white tank top that covered her breasts, revealing the hidden gems underneath her hoodie. Their eyes were focused at her toned arms and stomach, causing many of the guys to envy her muscles. As she ducked to avoid Mikasa's punches, it was just enough for the guys to catch a glimpse of her cleavage.

"Bertholdt, how come we didn't see her like that before?"

"Reiner..."

"I mean, she could be the male version of me."

Bertholdt's eyes almost popped out from his head. "What? That's-"

"Seriously, though. How come we didn't see her like this?!" Reiner questioned.

"Reiner, I-"

"Actually, never mind. You know how she is since you stare too much."

All the boys just remained quiet, as grins slowly appeared on their faces when they heard that. Hiding his face behind his hands to cover the massive blush appearing on his cheeks, Bertholdt cried out, "Reiner! Shut up!"

Realizing what he just said, Reiner froze. "Oh, shit."

Glancing around to see if anyone else heard what he said, his heart almost dropped when he saw all the guys, excluding Bertholdt, grinning at them.

"So..." Connie smirked. "It was Annie all along!"

"Eh, I don't think he is going to make a move though," Jean popped in.

"Hey, I could make a move before he does."

"Jean, no," Marco frowned.

Eren laughed. "I bet your ass you can't. Why would anyone like you?"

"Who wouldn't like me?" Jean retorted.

Eren gave him a sly grin. "Everyone."

"Eren, don't," Armin pleaded.

Everybody sighed, as they got into a fight again as Marco tried to separate the two. While they were doing that, Connie eyed Bertholdt with one of the biggest smiles he had plastered on his face. Scooting closer to him, Connie bumped his arm. "So...Annie, huh?"

"Connie, I wasn't staring at her at all."

"Then why did Reiner say that?"

"H-He didn't mean it."

"Yeah right, my ass."

"I don't like Annie," Bertholdt whispered.

Connie huffed. "Are you so sure about that?"

He hesitated. "Yes."

"Well, then less competition for us, right, _Armin_?"

Bertholdt's eyes snapped towards the shorter blonde and stared at him, waiting for what he was going to say. But Bertholdt already knew based off Armin's facial expression towards Annie. He could see the mesmerization in his eyes, as he watched Annie fight against Mikasa. It was like his eyes grew bigger and became brighter each second, and it made Bertholdt feel some sort of uncomfortable feeling at the pit of his stomach. As the seconds increased, Bertholdt couldn't stand observing Armin's mouth dropping and then curling up into a smile.

"Armin," Bertholdt snarled. "What are you looking at?"

On that day, Connie and Armin discovered something new about Bertholdt: he wasn't as innocent and shy as they thought that he would be. Judging by the dark aroma they felt projecting not only Armin, but as well as Connie, they soon realized that Bertholdt had a side that they didn't know existed.

Before Bertholdt could do anything drastic or out of hand from his own personality and character, Reiner immediately hooked one of his arms around Bertholdt and pointed at a random direction while he leaned the taller boy closer to him. "Hey! Look over there! Aren't they gorgeous too?!" He then whispered to Bertholdt, as Connie and Armin turned their heads to where Reiner directed them. "Hey, calm down. No one wants to see you get all worked up and just for Annie. This isn't like you. Are you okay, Bertl?"

Bertholdt's face reddened once he realized the situation he was in. It was so out of character for him to do that, but he couldn't stand the look on Armin's face when he saw his eyes just ogling at Annie like she was some kind of problem he wanted to solve. He couldn't understand this feeling he had inside of him. All he could think about was now he wasn't the only one that would be caught staring at Annie, and it disturbed him.

"Y-Yeah," Bertholdt lowered his head, "sorry."

Squeezing his shoulders, Reiner gave him a grin. "But you should tell Annie your feelings before anyone else does."

Bertholdt never blushed harder in his life before. "W-What?!"

"Nothing," Reiner laughed. "But man, what I would do to get a girl to like..." Reiner began to trail his eyes where Connie and Armin were looking at, and his heart dropped at the sight of what he saw. "...Me."

In the arms of a tall, freckled girl was the most petite person in the world. She looked like she was helpless, like she needed someone to save her from being choked to death. But when she kneed Ymir in the stomach and gracefully pulled herself away from her, Krista let out a smile while the freckled girl couldn't help but smirk at what just happened. At that moment when Reiner saw Krista smiling and proclaiming to Ymir that she can handle herself, his eyes were glued to her angelic features. No, they weren't angelic.

It was like, "A God..." Armin whispered.

"A goddess..." Jean gasped.

"I want to marry her," Reiner thought out loud.

Pause.

Silence.

Glance.

Stare.

Eye contact finally made.

More silence.

Eye contact broke.

Reiner didn't know how to get out of this. It was awkward at being this end of the rope, as all the guys looked at him with crazy smirks and grins on their faces. To block them away, he immediately grabbed for water and drank it down so he wouldn't be bothered by his friends.

Connie bumped his arm against his arm, a sly grin on his face while he wiggled his eyebrows. "So... Krista, huh?" Reiner kept drinking his water. "I wonder how it would all work especially for a small girl like her and for a big guy like you."

Water came out of Reiner's nose and onto Armin.

"H-How could that even reach me?!" Armin cried in disgust.

Jean held in his vomit. "Connie, I don't even want to picture that."

"I don't understand," Eren stated.

"Eren?! Come on!" Then Connie suddenly had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Oh god, just imagine Bertholdt with Krista. Just-"

Everybody looked at Reiner since they all thought that he would be the one having Connie in a choke hold, but he wasn't the one. Then, all eyes turned to Bertholdt because they thought that he would want Connie to shut his mouth, but none of them believed he would be the one to do so. Instead, almost everybody's mouth dropped when they saw Ymir holding Connie's neck around her arm so tightly that Connie went from his normal skin color to slightly purple and blue.

While Connie kept letting out grasps and breaths of "Help me" to the guys and "Let go of me" to Ymir, no one was listening. As Ymir was caught up choking Connie, the rest of the boys merely stared at the girl. She was wearing no shirt at all like she didn't give a damn in the world. Only in a bra and in her white pants and boots, Ymir looked like one of those girls who shouldn't be messed with. Their eyes ran from her arm she was flexing, showing off to the boys that she wasn't the only one who put hard work on herself over the years.

As their eyes gazed up to her broad shoulders, some of the boys couldn't help but be fascinated by her features.

Bertholdt felt his throat become dry when his eyes caught the sight of her unmarked neck that had tiny freckles.

"What's all this fuss about, Krista, huh?" Ymir growled.

For some reason, her low voice made the boys hot instead of worried.

Ymir eyed all of them, and to her surprise, none of them were saying a thing. Instead, they all were simply gawking at her. She smirked. _Well, well, well...what do we have here? A bunch of little boys eyeing me? They're wasting their time._ "What's wrong, _boys_?"

Silence.

"Holy shit. That was unexpectedly attractive," Connie mumbled, still in Ymir's arms.

Leaning closer to his ear, Ymir snarled, "Excuse me? Unexpectedly? Now tell me, why was Krista a subject of your conversation?"

"Ymir, stop!" a voice yelled out, snapping everyone's attention to the person.

And here she was, Krista Lenz.

All the boys soon were eyeing her, as she walked closer to the group with a worried look on her face. As she touched Ymir's arm and pulled it away, Krista touched the Connie's neck.

"Is your neck okay, Connie?"

In the midst of everything, he had the girl, whom so many of his male classmates admired for a long time due to her beauty and kindness, caressing his neck so tenderly that he could have been lost in those touches of hers. Connie never knew how close she was until he smelled her scent of rose shampoo that overpowered her sweat.

Then he realized that she was shorter than he was, and that was rare for someone to be shorter than him.

This was the best day of Connie's life.

"Y-Yeah..." he stuttered.

"My neck is hurting," Reiner blabbed out.

"Reiner is lying. He actually bruised my neck," Eren said.

"Are you kidding, Jäger?! You hurt my neck!" Jean accused.

Eren smirked. "How?!"

"Just by saying your name!" Jean barked back.

"Guys!" Krista pleaded.

Marco was not even going to stop their fighting, as he already dealt with so much already. But they were getting Krista's attention, and Marco wanted some of it too. He always admired her since she was probably one of the girls that was constantly nice to him and the rest of the class, so he would like to be around someone who kept their kindness as much as he did. So he did what the other guys were trying to do; he tried to compete for her attention as well.

"Hi, Krista!" But of course, in his own way.

Krista heard him, and she smiled. "Hello, Marco!"

His heart fluttered. Maybe today wasn't so bad for Marco Bodt.

Ymir suddenly grasped for Krista and held her close to her chest. "Sorry, boys, but she is mine."

"For now," Reiner smirked.

Before the two of them could do anything, Krista grabbed Ymir's hand and led her away from the group while Reiner and Ymir eyed each other, as the rest of the boys merely watched the two girls leave.

Gripping her hand even tighter, Krista turned to Ymir. "Ymir! Calm down!"

Her eyes flickered to the small blond. "Krista, did you see the way-"

"Ymir!"

She huffed. "Fine."

As Krista began walking back towards the training grounds, Ymir looked back at the boys, who were still looking their way. Eyes on them, she scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around Krista's shoulder and sticked out her tongue at the people gazing at her. Her smirk grew when she felt Krista move an inch closer to Ymir, and when she heard a cry behind her, she knew Reiner couldn't compete with her.

She was on a whole new level with Krista, and Reiner absolutely had no chance. _Try, Reiner. I can't wait to see you lose._

.

.

.

.

Keith Shadis had a reputation among his students and his other soldiers, he was a force to be reckoned with. As the retired 12th Commander of the Survey Corps, everybody knew how strict and tough he was on his future graduates since he wanted humanity to have its rightful protection and glory against Titans. Whatever Shadis taught, it was projected among the soldiers who graduate, as many of them became talented later down the road to becoming completely dedicated to serving their lives for humanity. Shadis didn't want people who wouldn't benefit the humankind, but overall, he didn't want to raise soldiers who were weak.

He wanted the best.

And this year, he saw a lot of talent in many of his students, especially the contenders for the top ten of the 104th Trainees Squad. While walking around and observing his cadets, he was silently proud to see what they developed into over the years. Although some had wrong intentions to join the military such as to escape from their old lives, or to live comfortable and be taken care of, he couldn't still be proud to see them at least mature a bit.

Seeing the female cadets fight, Shadis smirked at how equal they were to the men. It was a sight to see and he knew that the men had to be an awe at what they saw. The women were humanity's soldiers, just as what he wanted for them to become. He was also proud for the women to show off what they had, as he saw their discarded clothing on the floor. Although he would discipline them later about being careful with their uniforms since it would be a disgrace to not fully represent humanity's soldiers by not wearing the uniforms' full set, Shadis decided to let it slide for today since he thought that they deserved it. But also, perhaps it can inspire many of the boys to compete with the girls to be in better shape.

Unfortunately for Shadis, many of the boys weren't admiring the women the way Shadis was. Instead, what Shadis saw from the boys was something else. He noticed that many the boys had their little friends joining the party.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS SO HAPPY ABOUT?" he shouted.

Instantly, everybody stopped what they were doing and looked what was the commotion.

And to who he yelled at was no other than _them_.

Today was not their day.

Caught up with fighting with each other, but yet still turned on by the women in front of them, none of them noticed that they had a bulge appearing in their crotch area.

The boys didn't know what to do, as they and their mini-selves were the center of attention, and not the good kind. Instead, they felt as if they were ripped away from their clothes and naked to the bone in front of the whole class. Nothing could prepare them for this kind of embarrassment.

Slowly, Connie started to back behind Bertholdt to cover up himself, and Armin soon followed since they were the shortest of the guys. Eren and Jean covered themselves with their hands and pretended they were folding their hands in front of their crotch. In the meantime, Reiner saw his friends hiding and in his head, shook his head in disappointment. There was no use of hiding something that what was already found. Instead of covering, Reiner decided to just bask in his glory and show everyone what Shadis had said was true; that he was turned on.

When Bertholdt saw Connie and Armin hiding behind him, he immediately spun around them and use them to block his lower section. Surprised by this, Connie and Armin blushed heavily and inched closer behind Reiner. The muscular blond almost let out a laugh when he noticed that there were three people behind him, using him to protect them.

Marco on the other hand, fainted. Before he fell on the floor, Eren and Jean caught him and lowered him down to the ground, as the two boys kneeled down. Since he was knocked out cold, they used the poor boy as a shield to cover both of their crotches by Jean holding Marco's torso to Eren using Marco's legs. To save Marco's some shame, Jean thought that it would be a good idea to use his friend's own hand to cover up his boner. But to everyone else, it was just awkward. To some of the girls it looked as if Marco was about to do the some kind of intense pelvic thrust or something especially since his own hand was on his manhood.

It was a sight to see, and no one said a word.

Absolutely no one. Everybody just watched the boys struggle to keep their dignity only for them to be degraded even more.

"Everybody, back to the dorms, and clean yourselves up," Shadis growled.

Within an instant, the boys who were at the center of attention immediately ran towards the bathhouse.

And for some reason, everybody just watched them head over there without moving a bone in their own body. They simply just gawked at them running towards the men's bathhouse at the speed of light.

No one said a word until someone broke the silence.

"That is going to be like a masturbation orgy in the men's bathhouse."

Everybody soon turned around and just looked at that person with wide eyes. On that day, mankind received a grim reminder, that Mina Carolina was not as innocent as she imposed herself to be.

.

.

.

.

Okay, guys! Leave a comment, bookmark, or even a kudos! I didn't expect this much support already and it just gives me so much joy to see how much people like it so far! Stay tune for Chapter Three! 


End file.
